Episode 102a - Jellyspotter Snails! Transcript
(The episode begins at the annual Jellyfish Convention where all 25 snails are at along with SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Here we are Snail-Friends. The annual Jellyfish Convention in Ukulele Bottom this weekend. Here we see a lot of jellyfish nets. And here we see the hook which had jelly on it from jellyfish the movie and her is the picture of a giant jellyfish where Dr. Manowar got stung by Big Lenny. Dr. Manowar: And it only hurts when you touch it. (Pat the Snail touched the really big zit on Dr. Manowar's face) YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Gary: SpongeBob, how did you know anything about all the jellyfish? SpongeBob: Oh I know everything about the jellyfish. I can even name them. There's Jelly, Twelvey, Two Fist Stinger, Gold Stinger, Three Spotted Glower and even No Name. Snellie: Wow. That's a lot of jellyfish. Lary: Yeah. I wish we snails are gonna catch all the jellyfish at Jellyfish Fields. SpongeBob: You know little guys, I guess you can catch jellyfish at Jellyfish Fields. And I'm gonna use my trusty jellyfishing net. Ol' Reliable! (Takes out his Jellyfishing net Ol' Reliable out of his pocket. Just then, Jeffery Jellyfish just walked by passing SpongeBob and the 25 Snails) Jumping Jellyfish! It's Jeffery Jellyfish. I better catch him! (Goes after him with Ol' Reliable in his hand) Gary: Did you hear that guys? We're gonna catch a lot of jellyfish! Daniel: I don't know, Gary. Where are we going to catch Jellyfish at a place like this? We don't even have a net. Boss: Only a yellow guy and a starfish can catch jellyfish like that. Gary: True. But we're gonna need an assistant if we want to catch jellyfish. Foofie: What about that cucumber guy over there? (The 25 Snails saw the sea cucumber guy named Kevin and the Jellyspotters hanging out) Kevin: And that is why jellyfish aren't supposed to be blue or any other color they're suppose to be. Gary: Neptune's trowzers you're right, Foofie. Look! It's Kevin the C. Cucumber and the Jelly Spotters! Snellie: Wow! He's our biggest fan! Lary: And so were the rest of the people of Bikini Bottom. Mary: Oui, c'mon let's go say hi to the guy. Petey: Great idea. We have so many questions to ask him. (All 25 Snails slithers toward Kevin C. Cucumber and the Jelly Spotters) Kevin: Ohh. It's you snails. What do you want? Gary: Hi Kevin! We always wanted to join you by catching a lot of jellyfish here at Jellyfish Fields. Snellie: SpongeBob loves to jellyfish like you guys. Lary: Yeah. We're you're biggest fan. Kevin: You're kidding right? Pat: Ookyoo. Boss: No we're serious. We want to join you so we can catch a bunch of Jellyfish. Daniel: Do you and the brainiac Anchovies want to catch Jellyfish at Jellyfish Fields with us? Anchovie #1: Meep. Anchovie #2: Meep. Anchovie #3: Meep. Anchovie #4: Meep. Anchovie #5: Meep. Kevin: Okay. But you have to become a Jellyspotter if you want to catch jellyfish. Spike: I think you need to be more prescriptive. Boss: Oh uh... Okay uh... Let's see here... Uh... This particular yellow sponge and the pink starfish really loves jellyfishing. And you're their biggest fan. (Kevin and the Jellyspotters laughed) Hey... What's yous giggling at? He's giggling at me! Mary: (Giggles) Kevin thinks you're funny of what you said, Boss. Micheal: Aren't these guys the fan of jellyfishing or what? Kevin: (He and the other jelly spotters stopped laughing) Oh we have got to bring these 25 snails jellyfishing with us. Anchovie #1: No Kevin No they're talking snails. Kevin: Look. I don't want to see the snails acting like idiots. I just wanted to see how many times that the snails are gonna be stung by jellyfish so they can run home crying like babies. Anchovie #1: Meep meep Kevin's a genius. Anchovies: Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep Kevin's a genius. Kevin: Hey snails, How would you like to join the Jelly Spotters? Victoria: We would love to join you Kevin C. Cucumber sir. Eugene: We love to jellyfish with you. Penney: Ha ha. I guess we have no choice but to join you guys. Sweet Sue: You mean Jelly Spotters huh, Penney? Edward: Indeed. It's gonna be sweet. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ha ha. ha ha. ha ha. ha ha. ha ha. Kevin: Excellent. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Jellyfish Fields where all 25 snails brings Kevin and the Jellyspotters over to the place where there's a lots of Jellyfish) Nothing like taking the snails over to Jellyfish Fields ey Jellyspotters? Anchovies: Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep. Gary: Well here we are. Jellyfish Fields. Hope you like the place. Kevin: Great. Didn't you forget your jellyfishing equipment? Yo-yo: Sure. Gary's got em inside of his shell. Show em Gary. (Gary took off his shell by emptying the Jellyfishing gear) Gary: We got Jellyfishing nets. Snellie: We got Jellyfishing Jars. Lary: We got a lot of Jellyfish on our tails. (Lots of Jellyfishes flew behind all 25 snails) Muffsies: Something tells me like all the Jellyfish are right behind us snails. Billy: Looks like we've better get started jellyfishing like SpongeBob and Patrick did huh? Mary: Oui, I want to catch em into the Jellyfishing net. Pat: Ookyoo! Old Gray Snail: I'm not sure catching jellyfishes is a good idea. Old Red Snail: They could be right above our heads. Old Green Snail: Guess they are filled with jelly. Edward: C'mon. Join in the fun. Make sure you alley snails act like kids again while Jellyfishing. Penney: Yeah. What he said. Think of the fun we snails are having. Boss: C'mon fellas let's catch some jellyfish by swift justice. Pat: Ookyoo! (All 25 Snails started catching jellyfish with their jellyfishing nets. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Rocky caught one Jellyfish in their nets. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward caught Two Jellyfishes in their nets. Petey, Muffsies, Foofie, Mary and Billy caught 3 Jellyfishes in their nets. And three colorful old alley snails caught 20 jellyfishes in their nets) Old Gray Snail: I caught 20 Jellyfishes. Old Red Snail: Me too. Old Green Snail: Guess the early bird catches the worm. Pat: Ookyoo! Boss: Ha! Nice jellyfishing, Fellas. I think we've done a farrow job. Spike: Yeah. Let's catch some more Jellyfishes. (Catches one Jellyfish by capturing it in his jellyfishing net. Just then, Dan the Orange Snail with a red cap on saw one more Jellyfish float among them) Dan: Hey, Boss! There's one left. Boss: Oh yeah? (Slithers toward the jellyfish with the jellyfishing net in his snail hand) I've got you now you little Jellyfish! (Capture the jellyfish with his jellyfishing net) Pat: Ookyoo! Victoria: Way a go, Boss! You captured the Jellyfish! Sweet Sue: Took care of them! Yes we did! Rocky: All right! No more Jellyfish! Micheal: We got two Jellyfishes in the net. Eugene: That's no problem is there? Anchovie #1: Two jellyfish meep in the net. Anchovies: In the net in the net meep meep in the net. Gary: So Kevin, Are we in the Jellyspotters now? Kevin: No! Boss: No? But why not? Kevin: All you have to do is count how many jellyfishes you got. Those are jellyspotters rules. Spike: Hey what do you mean jellyspotters rules? Dan: Do you got some cotton in your ears? Kevin: I make the rules here. Jellyspotters need to make sure how many jellyfishes they caught before you let em go. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Spike: Well I think that's pretty ridiculous. Kevin: There's nothing pretty ridiculous about it. Hurry and count all your jellyfish. Gary: Alright. Let's see. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. Boss: This is going to take too long. French Narrator: (Reading time card) 96 Jellyfishes Later... Gary: 97. 98. 99. 100 Jellyfishes! Anchovie #1: One hundred jellyfish. Meep in the net. Anchovies: Meep meep meep meep in the net in the net meep meep. Kevin: D'oh! That doesn't count! Boss: Oh yeah? Well, what if we let em go so they can zap you! (The 25 Snails lets all of the jellyfishes out of their nets and lets them zap Kevin all over his whole body) Anchovie #1: (Taunting noise) Wha-wha-wha! Kevin: to the fish making that taunting noise Will you cut that out?! Boss: Okay one question. Are we snails in the jellyspotters now? (All the jellyfishes zap Kevin and his whole cucumber body again. Now Kevin is just a big swollen cucumber thing) Kevin: Okay snails! It's your turn to get zapped! I mean are you ready for your final test? Gary: We're ready. Snellie: Ready! Lary: Yeah! Kevin: You better be. 'Cause we're going to capture a blue jellyfish. Micheal: A blue jellyfish? Kevin: Yeah. A blue jellyfish named No Name lives here with jellyfish friends at it's side. Victoria: No Name? Sweet Sue: Who's he? Pat: Ookyoo! Kevin: That's right. No creature or a sea sponge has never captured him before. Rocky: Oh we're gonna capture that blue Jellyfish all right. Eugene: It's gonna be no problem at all. Daniel: Where are we going to find a blue jellyfish? Little Dollar: We don't even know where he is? Yo-yo: Please tell us. Kevin: I've got an idea! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the other part of Jellyfish Fields where Kevin C. Cucumber and the Jelly Spotters has got all the 25 snails the jellyfish calls) Jelly Spotters used to carry Jellyfish callers in your hands when you blow into it. Mary: Excuse an wa? Are you sure this is going to call the blue jellyfish? Kevin: Oh don't worry. He'll come all right. Petey: Hey Kevin. Where are you going? Kevin: We'll be hiding here behind this bush until you catch that blue jellyfish. (He and the anchovie jelly spotters hide behind the bushes until he was zapped by a jellyfish again) Ow. Hey! Who left this jelly cream here? Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Gary: This will be perfect. When we passed this test, we'll be the ordinary jellyspotters in Jellyfish Fields. Snellie: Oh. I hope he'll come all right. Lary: Yeah. It'll be a piece of cake trying to catch the blue jellyfish with no name on it. Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Daniel: Any minute now please. All Snails: (Sighs) French Narrator: (Reading time card) Two Weeks Later... (Finally, We see a blue jellyfish named no name came floating by toward the 25 snails) No Name: (Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz.) Little Dollar: Hey look there it is. The blue Jellyfish! Yo-yo: Yeah. Let's catch him in a Jellyfishing net. Muffsies: Perfect! Boss: This one's mine! (Catches the blue jellyfish with his jellyfishing net) Pat: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Micheal: We caught him! We caught the blue Jellyfish! Eugene: Hey Kevin! Did you see that? (The snails realizes that Kevin and the Jellyspotters isn't here) Edward: Kevin? Gee, where is he gone too anyway? Penney: I don't know but whatever it is, it must be some kind of trick. No Name: (Buzzes. Kevin and the Jellyspotters mocked at the snails and took the blue jellyfish out of Boss' snail hands) Kevin: I'll be taking that blue Jellyfish now. (Laughs) Gary: (Gasps) Kevin! Kevin: That's right. I have trick all 25 of you snails by catching a blue jellyfish. Boss: What?! You tricked us!? Mary: Kevin lied to us snails! Snellie: But we were your biggest fans! Kevin: So were they. (Pointed to Nat Peterson, Fred, Sally, Sadie, Shubie, Nancy Suzy Fish, Lenny, Nat's Ex-Girlfriend and Gus) Nat: Hey look it's Kevin! Fred: Yeah! Kevin's back! All the People: Kevin! We love you Kevin! Kevin: They just where the biggest fans than you snails the whole time. Gary: But what about the final test?! (The five Anchovies mocked the snails by laughing at them) Kevin: (Laughs) Do you actually think you can join the Jellyspotters? Ha! You don't got what it takes. (He and the Jellyspotters started calling a blue jellyfish and all 25 snails a bad name) Loser! Anchovies: Loser loser loser loser loser loser loser. Kevin: Loser loser loser! Gary: We are not losers. Kevin: Looooooooooooooooooo-ssssssser. Loser loser loser. Looooser Looooser. (After calling the blue jellyfish and all 25 snails loser several times, the blue Jellyfish named No Name started to shake. Then it started to transform into a Jellyfish Trench Monster breaking the Jellyfishing net) Jellyfish Trench Monster: (Roars) Kevin: Holy Merciful Neptune! Sweet Sue: The Jellyfish transformed! Victoria: Oh no! Jellyfish Trench Monster: (Roars. Suddenly, A Giant Red Eel, A 8 Eyed Squid, A Giant See Through Fish and a giant green crab known as Trench Monsters came walking by toward the 25 snails) All Snails: Huh?!! (The four trench monsters saw Kevin and the Jellyspotters looking all scared) A Giant Red Eel, A 8 Eyed Squid, A Giant See Through Fish and a Giant Green Crab: KEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!! (Jellyfish Trench Monster zaps Kevin and the Jellyspotters and the 25 snails as they scream and runs for their lives) All Snails and Kevin and the Anchovies: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Victoria: MOMMY!!! All 25 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Jellyfish Trench Monster: (Roars. The 25 Snails and Kevin and the Jellyspotters kept on running until they ran inside a deep dark cave. Then the five trench monsters stops and hits the outside of the cave several times by smashing and crashing) Anchovies: (Gasps) Kevin: I've think they've stopped. One of you go out and check. (The third brown anchovie goes outside the cave and checks left and right but nobody is here) Brown Anchovie #3: Meep meep! Meep meep! (Jellyfish Trench Monster zaps him) AAH! Meep meep! Meep meep! Blue Anchovie #'s 1 and 2 and Brown Anchovies # 1 and 2: Meep save us! Meep save us! Meep save us! Meep save us! Meep save us! Kevin: Don't look at me. I'm just a scaredy pants! (Starts to wailing and walking around in circles) It's hopeless! We're trapped! We're trapped! (Sits down shaking scaredly) Help me mommy! Help me! I want my blankie! I want my blankie! (Suck his thumb) Gary: (To the Anchovies) Now what will we do? Anchovies: (Imitating Kevin) Mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy! Snellie: Oh there's nothing the Jellyspotters can do. Gary, do something. Pat: Ookyoo! Gary: I know exactly what to do. (Slithers outside out of the cave and near the five trench monsters. And took out some Bubbles. He blows it making a bubble shaped cookie for them) A Giant Red Eel, A 8 Eyed Squid, A See Through Fish, A Giant Green Crab and Jellyfish Trench Monster: Huh? MMM-MMM-MMM-MMM! Yummy! Gary: Now please enjoy your Bubble shaped cookie and join the rest of the trench monsters. Five Trench Monsters: Okay! Thank you, young snail! (Walks away with a bubble shaped cookie) Anchovies: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (All 24 Snails came out of the cave to thank Gary and so did Kevin and the Anchovie Jellyspotters) Spike: Say! Nice going snail. Dan: That was a close one. Kevin: I can't believe it! How did you know? Gary: I guess everybody love cookies. Blue Anchovie #1: voice Wha-wha-wha! Boss: Yeah? Gary: I learn how to blow bubbles. Remember how SpongeBob use o make a bubble shaped cherry pie at a King Jellyfish? (All 25 Snails thinks as the scene flashes back to the episode "I'm your Biggest Fanatic". And Gary explained all about it) SpongeBob decides enough is enough and goes out to face the king. The king growls and buzzes. But SpongeBob takes out some bubbles and blows out one in a shape of a giant cherry pie. King Jellyfish: MMM-MMM-MMM-MMM! Yummy! (The King satisfied leaves to eat his snack. Then the scene flashes back to all 25 snails, Kevin and the Jellyspotters) Gary: And that is how he saved you from the king of all jellyfish. Anchovies: Ooooooooooooooh. Kevin: Well, Gary if that is your name. You and your snail-friends are still not in the club because you still didn't capture a blue jellyfish. Boss: Oh yeah? other Jellyspotters narrow their eyes and run over to Kevin, off-screen Wait, what are you doing? rip, rip Ow! Ow! Ow! (The Jellyspotters run back with Kevin's crown, his pants and his glasses. Then they put the crown on Gary's shell. And they put the pants on Snellie's shell. And they put the glasses on Lary's eyes) Gary: Say! I didn't know this was a hat. Snellie: Ooh. I didn't know he's wearing pants. Lary: Yeah and I didn't know he's wearing glasses. Kevin: (Naked, Teary-Eyed) It wasn't. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Jellyfish Convention where all 25 snails meet up with their owner SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Hey, Gary! Gary: Hey, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Where have you been? I been looking all over for you all. Foofie: What we met to say, sir is we don't care if we can join Kevin and his club. Gary: Yeah. It's about jellyfish. SpongeBob: Well Gary I'm glad you and your snail-friends learn your lesson. But let me take you all home and feed you some organic snail-food. Let's go home. (He and all 25 snails headed back to the pineapple as the episode ends and the scene fades to black) THE END Category:List of season five transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts